


Fidget

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bag End, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thorin, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Lap Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Spanking, The Shire, Top Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: Based on this Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt: "Thorin sits on Bilbo's lap and squirming because Bilbo's hard on is nudging his ass."So you know in case you skipped the tags, OP requested bottom Thorin/top Bilbo.





	Fidget

There weren’t enough seats.

Now, Bilbo normally would find a way around this, especially during tea time. He could have brought out one of the dining chairs instead. However, Thorin already took liberty to sit in his lap.

Now if only his husband would stop fidgeting so much. He half thought Thorin was fidgeting on purpose. It didn’t look like fidgeting to their guests, though.

Every time Thorin moved, he was reaching for something on the coffee table – usually his tea cup. He’d wiggle a little, and a delectable tingle would warm Bilbo’s lower body.

He dared not move, hoping that his erection would die down at any point, but no. Thorin would wiggle around again and Bilbo would try to gain back his composure, despite the growing need to have the house to themselves so he could give Thorin a good fuck.

At last the event was done and over with. No one seemed to notice that Bilbo had nearly pitched a tent. Good. He’d rather not explain that to anyone. Once they bade final goodbyes and shut the door, he turned to Thorin, frowning.

“What?” Thorin asked, arching a brow and smirking a little. “I wasn’t the one getting aroused in the middle of tea.”

“Perhaps not,” Bilbo said. “But you certainly weren’t helping things.” They moved to clean up the parlor.

“You were poking me. What was I supposed to do? I’m not going to bring that up in front of your aunts, _Ghivashel_. I tried to be indiscreet.”

Bilbo sighed, placing the delicate dishes in the sink. “Next time just bring out one of the dining room chairs.”

“And why would I do that?” Thorin asked, smirking wider. Bilbo blushed.

“Do you intend to simultaneously embarrass and arouse me?”

“Both have merits.” Thorin knelt to kiss Bilbo. “I always did think you were gorgeous when you were flustered. So cute, adorable. Innocent, even.” Bilbo snorted at that.

“Innocent?” he scoffed.

Thorin shrugged. “I know better now.”

“I hope so,” Bilbo snapped, smacking Thorin’s ass. He smirked, getting an idea. “You weren’t helping, though, you know, squirming around on my lap. Every time you shifted, I feared I was going to make a sound! How embarrassing would that be if I had and my family realized what you do to me. Even when you’re just sitting on my lap.”

“Probably think you one lucky hobbit.”

Bilbo hummed. Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“I think we can continue this conversation in the bedroom, Love.”

Thorin grinned and kissed him again. “You want to top or bottom this time?”

“Top,” Bilbo said without hesitation. “I’ll finish up in here, so go get ready for me.” Thorin rested his forehead to Bilbo’s, mumbling Khuzdul endearments between more kisses.

_Amrâlimê._

_Ghivashel._

_Ruzdel._

“As you are to me,” he said. “I’ll meet you there in a little bit.” He watched Thorin leave the kitchen, pulling his clothes off as he did, obviously giving Bilbo a strip show. Bilbo sighed.

_I had to marry a Dwarf._

Well. No, he didn’t.

Thorin loved him. Of this he had no doubt. Their relationship had been often terribly fraught. It was either they married or never saw each other again. Bilbo thought this the preferable outcome.

He finished washing the dishes and put them on the drying rack before heading to the bedroom he shared with Thorin. He couldn’t be entirely miffed that there were clothes tossed about the hallway, given what them being on the floor meant waited for him.

Thorin was still stretching himself when Bilbo entered. He leaned against the doorframe and watched, arms crossed over his chest and a fond smile gracing his face.

Thorin was a vision.

He was near solid muscle, though after a few years in the Shire gave him a healthy pudge around the middle which Bilbo adored.

His tanned and freckled skin was spattered with dark, course hair.

His feet – _Yavanna, his feet! –_ were smaller, hairless, and yet by far, Bilbo’s favorite part of him. Next to the beautiful, pert ass currently in the air as Thorin opened himself up.

Bilbo walked around him, quick and silent as always, just admiring. Not unlike how Thorin did so on their first meeting some years ago.

He approached the bed and climbed on behind Thorin.

“That’s enough, my love,” he said.

Thorin sighed, removing his fingers and letting Bilbo take over. Oh, he loved it when Thorin surrendered to him. His husband was a warrior, not the sort one would expect to surrender. Thorin submitting to Bilbo was such a great honor and Bilbo never tired of having that honor to himself.

He squeezed Thorin’s ass in his hands before smacking one of the cheeks. Thorin grunted in surprise, but otherwise dared not move.

“Over my lap, Love,” Bilbo directed. Thorin moved to lay across Bilbo’s thighs, hugging one of the pillows as Bilbo ran his hand over Thorin’s buttocks. “How about ten, hm?”

“Aye,” Thorin agreed, voice low and breathy.

Bilbo resisted shivering at that voice but cleared his throat and brought his hand down across Thorin’s sensitive skin. Each hit brought blood to the surface, reddening the gorgeous flesh. Thorin never lost a beat, even arching a little as the hits came.

After the tenth stroke, Bilbo let Thorin off and had him readjust his position so better for Bilbo to lick and kiss his ass, massaging the sore cheeks brutally as he spread them apart and pressed his tongue against the puckered rim and perineum.

Thorin moaned quietly. His muscles flexed and quivered as Bilbo worked him over with his tongue.

“Will you fuck me already,” Thorin demanded. Bilbo gently bit his left cheek, making Thorin hiss.

“After what I had to go through during tea, I think you can wait a little bit longer, Master Oakenshield,” he decided. “But as it is, I am loathing to wait much longer. The oil, if you please, my love.” Thorin reached for a vial and handed it to Bilbo, who then drizzled some into his hand. He returned it to Thorin and it found it’s place back on the bedside table as Bilbo worked him open some more.

He could easily thrust three fingers inside without much help. Thorin had been quite thorough as he waited for Bilbo to join him. But even then, it is hard for one to get the right angle on their own and Bilbo could find Thorin’s prostate easily. Thorin gasped and almost lost his balance as Bilbo rubbed and stroked the nub. Bilbo watched him shake, holding the pillow in a strong grip.

“Close?”

“Yes,” Thorin groaned. “Fuck, Bilbo, I’m going to cum at this rate.”

“Well, that won’t do, will it?” Bilbo pulled his fingers out of Thorin. “There, now you won’t be tempted to finish too soon. Now, get off the bed and undress me.”

Thorin obeyed, and kissed Bilbo as he pushed the buttons of Bilbo’s waistcoat free. Bilbo tossed it to the side as Thorin pulled his suspender’s down and untucked his shirt, before also unbuttoning it with. Thorin trailed his lips down Bilbo’s exposed skin with. Bilbo lifted his hips so Thorin could rid him of his trousers and underpants.

Once bare, Thorin reached for a kiss. Bilbo stopped him, pulling on his hair gently. “Ah-ah,” he said. “I’ve been quite patient through this whole thing. I’m not fucking you until you’ve sucked me, Love.”

Thorin arched a brow and curled one of his hands around Bilbo’s cock, stroking before dipping his head between Bilbo’s thighs and trailed kisses along the length.

Bilbo gasped at a particularly delightful lick just before Thorin closed his mouth around his cock, gradually sliding down the shaft till his nose grazed Bilbo’s pubic hair. His breath tickled skin and Bilbo shuddered as Thorin slid back up to the tip.

Bilbo had to look away or else he’d likely come undone before he was even finished, but Thorin’s mouth was delightful and his tongue just as sweet along his shaft. “When I say, I want you to get back on the bed and lay on your back. I’ll fuck you then.”

Thorin moaned around him. Bilbo shivered at the sparks flying through him.

“On the bed, Thorin.” Thorin released him and obeyed, laying on his back, hooking his arms under his thighs. His cock rested against his belly, red and proud. Bilbo grinned. Oh, if he finished before Thorin, he’d certainly enjoy sucking that cock in turn. “You are lovely,” he whispered, pecking Thorin’s lips before lining his cock up.

Bilbo eased inside, watching Thorin for any sign of discomfort. He didn’t expect there to be, but he hated the idea of needlessly hurting his Dwarf.

Thorin’s eyes were half-lidded and his pupils dilated. Once certain he wasn’t going to hurt Thorin, he rolled his hips and pulled out until just the crown remained.

“How would you like it tonight, Love?”

Thorin swallowed. “Fuck me. Hard and fast.”

Bilbo grinned, gripping Thorin’s hips before pumping in a punishing pace that rocked the bed.

Occasionally, Bilbo could make out a word spill from Thorin’s lips. Usually one in Khuzdul. Bilbo felt his orgasm pending and warned Thorin, who then wrapped his legs around Bilbo’s waist, crossing them at the ankles. Bilbo gripped Thorin’s cock in his and stroked him.

“Cum with me,” he purred. Thorin gasped, squeezing around Bilbo as he finished, spurting over his abdomen. Bilbo felt the push just as Thorin’s rectum eased around him, allowing him to release. After a moment, Thorin let his legs drop.

Bilbo took the opportunity to disconnect from them and kissed his husband. “I’ll go draw the bath, shall I?” Thorin shook his head, pulling him into an embrace.

“Later,” he said, holding bilbo close and burying his face in the crook of Bilbo’s neck. “I think I’ll sit on your lap more often, _Ghivashel._ ”

“Oh?”

“Aye.”

Bilbo sighed, contentedly. “If you will. Just not around my relatives, hm?”

“But that makes it more fun,” Thorin teased. “But if you’re really that uncomfortable with me sitting in your lap around your aunts, then very well.”

Bilbo chuckled.

 _Oh, what a maddening, insufferable Dwarf I’ve got myself_ , he thought before closing his eyes and letting sleep carry them both away.

~The End~


End file.
